When the Cat is Away
by LemonJuicer
Summary: What girl wouldn't go to these lengths to get Bruce Wayne? Batgirl decides to undergo a slight identity change in order to get the tall, dark and brooding vigilante that she can't get her mind off of. Explicit & Graphic Smut. Lemon. Batman x Batgirl. A little bit of love.


**A/N: Thanks to 'Tombstone' for giving me the prompt. I love most of the reviews I've been getting and hearing about what you guys think (and even what you guys do ;) ). I'll make sure to try and keep it up as much as I can. I'm not always going to take on prompt requests as I have soooooo many ideas in my head already but if I see one I really like, well then that one gets added to the list I guess. Now, to the Bat-sex!**

Barbara felt stupid as she looked at herself in the mirror. She zipped up the catsuit all the way, deciding not to let any cleavage show since she was a little smaller than Selina and Batman would probably notice. Barbara hoped that he wouldn't notice once they had gotten started.

"So this is what it's come to, huh Babs? Dressing up like this." She mumbled to herself. So yes, Barbara went out of her way to get and put on an outfit exactly like Catwoman's just so that Bruce would sleep with her. So what? She was sure that if any other girl had the chance they would do the same thing.

Besides, she already tried getting him to have sex with her normally. Dropping hints whenever they talked, getting a little too close whenever they were on patrol but Bruce just didn't seem to be interested. Plus, it wasn't like she was die-hard crushing on him or anything. It was more like something to scratch off of her bucket list. Having sex with Bruce Wayne. Handsome, suave, gorgeous, hot, intimidating, sexy, charming Bruce Wayne, who also happens to be Batman, only making it that much hotter.

The suit was the same size thankfully, with Barbara being the same height as Selina. She put the collar down as she grabbed the E.M.P mask from the bedside drawer. She put it on and tapped the side of it, watching as her face and hair, which she had cut to fit the mask, morphed into that of Selina Kyle's.

"Huh? So this thing does actually work." She grabbed the goggles and helmet that Catwoman always wore (those she actually did sneak into Selina's apartment and steal) and put them on, before stepping into her heels.

"God, how does Selina fight in these?" She took one last look at herself in the mirror, noting how she even sounded like Selina now and sighed. She did look like Catwoman. You couldn't really tell the breast size difference under the catsuit plus she had a black lacy push-up bra underneath, her face actually looked like Selina's thanks to the mask and she had already mastered her sexy stance.

Batman just had to screw her now. Barbara bit her lip at the thought. Now, all she had to do was get his attention. She already new which museum she was going to rob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm of the museum was blaring as Barbara jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She would return the necklace, but not until she got what she wanted. She was on her way to the hotel nearby, where she booked a room with a balcony and left it unlocked. She had been planning this for a while and had to contain her excitement as she sped through the fresh night air but there were lingering doubts in her mind that this may not exactly work.

Barbara landed swiftly on her designated balcony and stretched, taking the small moment to relax. It was only a matter of time before-

"Nice night for a run?" Batman said from behind her, causing her to whip around in surprise. She had spent so much time on Bruce's side that she forgot how easily he could sneak up on you. That was stupid. She focused on replicating Selina's manner. A small smirk, stretch your arms up and use that position to look a sexy while doing it and coy comment.

"Hello handsome." Barbara said, "Why is it that you always finish brooding whenever I decide to borrow something, huh?" Her heart was racing as she hoped that she pulled it off. If she couldn't even get past this, how was she supposed to get him in bed?

"Hardly borrowing Selina." Barbara had to contain her smile. "I've got more important things to deal with than your thefts right now."

"Really? Then why are you here?" Barbara flirted with a coy smile. "Unless it's not the necklace that you're here for."

Batman just stared at her for a bit before turning around. "Put it back Selina. Don't make me ask again." He said simply before reaching for his utility belt.

Shit. Barbara's only shot was just about to grapple out of here. She couldn't let that happen. Just as Batman had raised his arm to fire the grapnel gun, Barbara's hand was on his shoulder, causing him to stop.

"Well you can't just come here, tease a girl and leave Bats." Barbara walked around so she was in front of him, trailing her finger along his arm and chest before wrapping both of her arms around his neck. "Let me tell you something. I'll give the necklace back, if you give me something first."

Barbara's heart was beating faster than the Flash right now. She was so close. She just had to take the plunge. She was actually about to do this. Okay, okay. Just lean up, close your eyes and...jackpot! Barbara's soft lips were pressed against Batman's and her heart did about ten backflips. She could barely even tell what happened next.

Her eyes snapped open as Bruce kissed her back. He kissed her back hard. His arm was already around her waist and holding her against him firmly, while his tongue had forced its way past her lips and started to play with her tongue. Barbara closed her eyes and tried to kiss back, having their mouths play a quick and dominating game but she couldn't keep up. His tongue was just too good and Barbara gave up, allowing herself to moan into his mouth at the pleasantness of how goddamn good of a kisser he was. The next events were harder to comprehend.

Suddenly, her back was against the railing of the balcony and she felt a rush of cold air hit her body as her suit was unzipped and pushed off of her shoulders, revealing her taut stomach and lacy bra. She was about to gasp or moan or say something when, she found herself without a bra, it being torn off and tossed over the balcony.

"My bra!" Barbara exclaimed shocked, as she looked back at a smirking Batman. "You're gonna be buying m-" She never finished her sentence as Batman's mouth was against hers again, kissing her forcefully yet tenderly, a strange and desirable mix that somehow only Bruce could find, which just made Barbara want more.

Batman's hands went to her firm ass, coaxing a little squeak out of her into his mouth. He lifted her up a bit and Barbara caught on, wrapping her legs around his waist. The upper part of her suit was hanging off of her body as Batman carried them off the balcony, into the hotel room. She was dropped on the bed unceremoniously, before he removed his belt and lower half of the batsuit.

Barbara didn't waste any time removing the rest of her suit, throwing it to the side, leaving her in just a black lace thong which was soaking wet right now. When she looked over at Batman she found herself staring. She knew that he would be big but that was impressive. She didn't have much time to take it in as Batman was already on top of her.

"Is this what you wanted Selina?" Batman whispered, trailing his hands along Barbara's naked body. His left hand rested on her breast, easily cupping the whole thing in his hand and his right hand rested on her panties, rubbing her dripping slit gently.

Barbara nodded and had to stop herself from begging. Catwoman wouldn't beg. But she just wanted to be filled up so badly. "Well Batman? What are you waiting for?" She teased, focusing on keeping her voice steady and sultry.

Batman's hands went to work. His left hand massaged and kneading Barbara's perky tit, his fingers squeezing the soft flesh just the right amount and his thumb brushing over and rolling around her nipple, making her moan softly at the sensations. His right kept rubbing her softly at the same pace, making her have to wait for it a little longer. Barbara was getting anxious, this teasing felt good but what annoyed her the most was that she knew how much better it could feel.

Then she heard the ripping of her panties and her bald pussy felt the nice cool air. She was too turned on by Batman tearing her panties off to be annoyed as she felt his fingers keep teasing her. It was only then that she realized that he had taken his gloves off. She didn't know when or how but she was glad he did.

Barbara whined as she felt Bruce's weight leave her body as he got onto his knees. He turned her around, onto her stomach and lifted her up by her hips, getting her into position.

"A little excited tonight, aren't we?" Barbara said, but she was mostly asking herself that.

Batman just smirked and pressed the bulbous head of his cock against her nether lips, making her bite her lip. He teased her, rubbing it up and down along the wet slit and slipping only the head in before pulling it out again. Barbara was so horny, so ready. She was about to beg when finally, Batman sheathed his length inside of her tight pink pussy which was stretched out further than she'd had it stretched before.

She moaned long and contently as he went further and further inside her, seeming to never stop till she felt his tip against her cervix. He fit her perfectly and that made her so much hotter. Her pussy was soon getting pounded by Batman's thick cock, his hands holding her hips and pulling her back onto him for even more force. Barbara moaned along with the thrusts and clenched the bedsheets, the pleasure intensifying every time she felt his tip hit her cervix.

"Oh Bruce! Yes! Right there! Right there!" She moaned, glad that Catwoman knew Bruce's identity. She didn't think that she'd be able to hold it in for long. She wouldn't be able to hold her orgasm back either. There was a molten wetness in her core just waiting to burst out. She knew that she wasn't going to last much longer, the slapping of Bruce's legs against her ass and his cock stretching her out again and again just made her whole body turn on fire. A few more pumps and she screamed out his name as she came undone around his cock. She drenched his cock with her pussy while her orgasm rode through her, curling her toes and arching her back.

Bruce slid his cock out of her, making her feel empty considering how well he just filled her up. She was returned to her previous position on her back within seconds, still catching her breath from her orgasm and watching as Batman removed his cowl and cape before dropping them on the floor and letting Barbara see the gorgeous Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce." She unintentionally whispered as his lips trailed along her legs, namely her inner thighs. They were hot and sweaty, and a little wet from her earlier orgasm. Barbara watched Bruce's head in between her legs as he peppered them with kisses as he made his way up to her sacred spot again. He was there and she moaned softly when she felt his tongue run along her slit.

"Looks like you're interested in a different type of pussy tonight." Barbara said coyly. She still had to keep the Catwoman act, as much as she wanted to just beg for him to do whatever he wanted to her. She moaned again as two thick digits easily slipped into her still soaking pussy, and started pumping in and out of her. The way he twisted his fingers and brushed along her tight walls had her moaning continuously in no time. Her pussy was clenched tightly, gripping the fingers like a vice and coating them with sweet juices every time they reentered her.

Barbara's senses went into overload however, when Bruce's talented tongue started teasing her clit. He blew on it lightly while barely skimming over it with his tongue, having Barbara breathing heavily and having to prevent herself from begging again.

"Enough with the teasing already Bruce!" Barbara said. It wasn't a beg, it was a demand. That was in character. Right? That didn't really matter, seeing how it worked. His tongue was instantly on her nub, flicking and licking it hungrily. A third finger squeezed its way inside her while he was at it and stretched her out even more, not as much as before, but definitely enough to have her moaning uncontrollably. She grabbed her breasts with her hands and started fondling herself, closing her eyes and losing herself in the pleasure.

"Fuck Bruce! Finger-fuck me! Like that! I'm gonna cum!" Barbara moaned.

Bruce's fingers curled and hooked inside of her and stroked her g-spot on every pass. It sent her insane. She was cumming again, her sweaty body squirming as she screamed in absolute pleasure, her pussy clenching and drenching his fingers while she ground her pussy against them. She squeezed her breasts roughly and felt the pulses of ecstasy shoot through her clit and pussy as she kept cumming, for even longer this time.

Barbara looked down at Bruce once she was done, seeing the small smirk on his face. He kissed his way back up her body till he reached her lips, kissing her deeply there. She kissed him back shortly before flipping them over and straddling his waist. She figured that Catwoman was the type to take charge in bed so she had to do it at least once tonight.

"Well, looks like it's your turn, isn't it?" She said simply before kissing along his jawline and nibbling on his ear. "Just relax." She whispered sultrily and lifted herself over Bruce's throbbing cock, which had precum just at the tip and slammed herself down on him.

Barbara smiled at the stifled groan that she got out of him, assuming that it was from her pussy and not some injury he had obtained earlier in the night. She rode him with all the strength and vigor that she had left, feeling almost wiped out after Bruce's magnificent treatment towards her but she was willing to do this to keep up the facade. Besides, how could she deny herself one more orgasm.

Her breasts jiggled along with her but Bruce's eyes were glued to hers, making her core warm up again quickly. His hands were resting on her hips as she bounced but he didn't thrust up or anything, just enjoyed the feeling of Barbara's warm pussy stretch out and squeeze his cock every time she came down.

It didn't take long for her to cum again, she was letting out that same high moan which signaled her ecstasy. She clawed Bruce's chest to keep herself steady and could only find the strength to grind slowly on his cock once she finished cumming again.

"Well? I said it was your turn didn't I? Why don't you let it out inside me huh? Go on. Cum inside this Cat's tight wet pussy." Barbara teased, and Bruce felt himself getting close now.

"B-Barbara." He moaned out as his cum burst out of him and filled Barbara up. She bit her lip at the intruding warmth that was Batman's spunk but loved every second of it.

She finally allowed herself to collapse on Bruce, resting her head on his chest with his cock slowly softening inside of her.

"Bruce, that was..." Barbara mumbled but then realized something, quickly sitting up again. "Wait? You called me Barbara."

Bruce looked up at her, no expression on his face.

Barbara had no idea what to say. She just stared at him, shocked. Her cheeks flared the brightest red Bruce had ever seen, even redder than her hair and he just chuckled a bit. Eventually, she sighed and took off the E.M.P mask, removing Selina's face and revealing her own, her cheeks still scarlet.

"How did you know?" She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well, you're not wearing the same perfume that Selina usually does, you're an inch shorter than her, while she likes dirty talk, she hates cat puns during sex, she never gets me to finish inside her and your breasts are smaller." Bruce stated, matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Barbara punched him in the arm, while Bruce still smiled.

"I'm not wrong."

"Shut up." Barbara said, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her breasts. She just didn't like the way he said it like it was general knowledge. She sighed again and lay down back on top of him, her head and hand on his chest.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep." Barbara stated. "You can leave if you want. Just not yet."

Bruce stared at her and watched as she closed her eyes and relaxed on top of him. He lay back himself and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before closing his own eyes, not noticing the small smile come to Barbara's face.

"Barbara?"

"Yes Bruce?"

"By the time I wake up, you better have returned that necklace."


End file.
